Spyro: Year Of The Dragon
by Bokkun
Summary: The events of the game, in story format. Thieves have stolen all the Dragon Eggs, and it's up to Spyro to collect them all, he will face many challenges and make many friends. Also this is a story, so it's not going to be word for word,


Prolude – Egg Nappers

Jive music filled the air, this music was coming from a band of three dragons. An eight foot tall dragon, with yellow scales with purple highlights was playing a rather large trumpet. A nine foot dragon, with sea blue scales and sharper than average claws was plucking the strings of guitar, taking extra care not to split any of them, which was the most difficult thing in the world at that moment.

And by far the smallest dragon for miles, a tiny purple dragon was banging two bongo drums relentlessly.

The reasons for this were simple, the purple dragon had had some cider earlier, and when the the other two dragons had said they could match any drum rhythm, well the young, slightly drunk, dragon saw it as a challenge.

"For the love of god Spyro! Slow it down!" The blue dragon, was had to pay extra attention so he didn't break his guitar, moaned. True, Spyro had given him a challenge, but when one's hands become a blur you know you've gone too far.

"Hic. What's the matter, 'Goon? Can't keep up?" Spyro giggled joyously, he was having too much fun. Between 'Goon complaining and Strata's yellow face turning purple, he had too few reason not to laugh.

"Nice drumming Spyro! But you why are you going so _slow?_" The sound of 'Goon's teeth grinding together travelled for miles.

"Hunter what the heck is wrong with you?" 'Goon's fears were met, Spyro's drumming speed increased, and 'Goon tore the strings of his guitar.

Spyro didn't stop playing, and neither did Strata, but 'Goon began chasing Hunter around, giving great care to avoid dancing dragons and Dragon Eggs that were scattered around. So was the way of the Year of the dragon celebrations.

"I'm sorry Drags!" Hunter yelled as he ran from 'Goon. The sound of Hunter's nickname for him increased his need to catch said cheetah. 'Goon couldn't understand people's insistence on not calling him by his full name, but he had gotten used to it.

The joyful sounds of a fast paced trumpet and drum were suddenly silence when Spyro's hand went clear through the skin of the drum. Needless to say, Strata stopped as soon as the chance was available.

"Never...again..." Strata managed to say through deep breaths, as he'd fallen to the ground holding his chest.

Spyro wasn't paying attention to this, he was more focused on the broken drum. He shed a single tear, than suddenly became giddy again and began to hunt down some more Elder Dragon's Cider.

When Spyro arrived at the small table where his favourite drink was placed, he spotted Hunter leaning on that table drinking from a cup, more of the drink. Spyro, even with a slightly clouded mind, found this odd.

"Wasn't 'Goon chasing you?"

"Yeah, but that stopped when he accidentally punched Red Eye." Spyro let out a whistle, Red Eye was a giant of a dragon, and more dangerous than any giant to ever roam the Dragon Realms.

"Poor 'Goon..."

"Oh cheer up, here have some Cider." Spyro's sadness disappeared in a flash and he was drinking more of his current nectar of life.

Hunter stopped drinking for a moment and looked around, dancing dragons, merry making and all around a good party mood. Hunter was all for a party but...

"Hey Spyro? What are we celebrating?"

"The tons of Dragon Eggs all around you. Dragons lay eggs every twelve years, and we have a giant party and have fun till we're exhausted." Spyro said simply, it was easy for him to explain no matter his condition. Hunter on the other hand was simply staring at Spyro with a blank look on his face. This creeped Spyro out.

"What?"

"You party to you're exhausted?"

"Yeah..."

"Is that a pun?" Spyro stared into Hunter's eyes. Then he visibly shuddered, finished his cider and went to dance.

Hunter shrugged, and drank another glass.

The partying went on for many hours, till everyone had finally lost the battle with sleep, and were scattered around the land, some were cuddling for their mate, and some protectively in front of some of the eggs.

All of a sudden a mole hole appeared in the ground. Than another, and another, till there were at least ten of them.

A robed figure, with a hood to cover their face, crawled out one of the holes, the person was small and their robe was bright pink. They stood silently, as some rhino-like creatures, called a Rhynoc, crawled out of the of the remaining holes. The robe wearer pointed to one of the Dragon Eggs, and the Rhyocs set to work.

The robed leader waited a moment, as four of her 'Extra' task force arrived. They also wore robes, but of different colours like green, red and blue. Their faces could be seen as well, they all had dark, near shadow black skin, and pear white teeth, most of them grinned evilly but one of the green robe wearer looked around nervously, as they were surround by dragons. They also had robes atop their heads.

These four, which had become at least ten at this point, were what you might call _Thieves. _The ten thieves were all apart of a group known simply as the ''Nyah Nyah Nyah Gang.

The first robe wear pulled her hood back to reveal herself as a female rabbit. She let out a sigh, she hated the thieves, they were nothing but trouble. Her hatred had nothing at all to do with them steal her magic books. Not at all.

"Ssssso. Dragon eggs. You just want us to spread them around, right?" a red robed thief asked with an over joyed, and rather sleazy grin.

"Whatever, raise them as your own, sell them, as long as they stay in the _our _world and don't return to the dragon realm." The rabbit said with a sigh, as soon this was said the ten thieves rushed off, at speeds that she couldn't hope to match. They all grabbed their own egg and rushed back through the holes.

The rabbit then figure she should grab at least one to present to her highness. She looked around and noticed to her surprise that their was only one left and all the Rhynocs were gone. The last egg was laying rather closely to a child dragon, and a cheetah. The rabbit didn't even want to think about why a cheetah was with the dragons, and simply went for the egg.

See was silent, kept her breathing calm, watched every step for a twig, and just as she had the egg...she stood on Hunter's tail.

The yell that followed was loud enough to deafen the angels above it was that loud. The rabbit mage for herself rubbing her ears despite the fact that hundreds of dragons were waking up and noting the intruder with their egg.

The rabbit finally regained control of her sense, and took note of the many, _many, _dragon glaring at her. Their was ten seconds of silence before...

"Oh no..."

* * *

Those two OCs in the beginning? Not important. At all. Just there. Well, thanks for reading, please point out mistakes, and have a good night.


End file.
